


The Final Veil

by semperfiona_art (semperfiona)



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Gen, Ink, Inktober 2019, Pastels, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_art
Summary: Prompt#10: PatternFiona walks the pattern.





	The Final Veil




End file.
